Theres Only One
by Who said insanity's a bad thing
Summary: It Alanna and the shang, and i posted chapter 6 yes, theres some fluff in it. Everyone write reviews pleases and tell me who you think Alanna should end up with, be creative people.
1. ill never talk to you again

**The days and nights of Allana of trebond **

Hi well this is my first story so don't laugh at its crappiness "please" well basically its about Alana and well its sort of a diary and sort of not it starts with Thom wanting out off the whole switch thingy so Alana goes to the convent ( I feel her pain).

(Maude's point of view)

Maude talon (I don't know her whole name) house maid to sir trebond, whom had, looked after his children as there farther sunk further and further into depression after his wife's death 12 years ago. Put aside her loom and watched as Allana the barons only daughter walk past the door in a hasty manner and Thom (her twin) came briskly behind her calling her name

"Allana, Allana, be reasonable I had no choice"

That's when Allana turned on her heel and was face to face with her twin and I could see her screwed up face red not from crying but probably from yelling at someone (nasty temper that girl has)

"You had no choice, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE A CHOICE" she may have been small but when she's in a mood she seems to grow 6 feet.

(Alana's Point of view)

FLASHBACK

She had been packing her bags and was in a wondrous mood which meant everyone else should be too, when Thom walked in grim faced and when Alanna asked him what was wrong he mumbled so quite that even a mouse squeak could be heard over it.

" impullingouticant' he mumbled "Thom I swear im not going deaf so speak up and don't look so damned depressed" "I cant d d do do it any more Allana"

"Do what brother "her voice sounds like evil and sarcastic

"Well get caught" he whimpered as he saw her go purple with rage,

"WHAT YOU PROMISED I HATE YOU, AND IM NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO THE LIKES OF YOU AGAIN"

Umm so yeah that was it I no it deserve and award for the crappest thingy ever but give me a chance. I'll try to make it better.


	2. Excuse me madam

So then 2nd chapter here it is yes I took into account what ladymori said I'll actually proofread everything its just easier to type when in a hurry well thank you every one for the reviews and here it is.

_WE DANES DO IT BETTER_

* * *

Alanna of Trebond sat glaring out the window of her carriage. She was on her way to the convent. 

The small redhead was still extremely angry with Thom who had after saying no had then told everyone who'd listen to him. If he had just done as was asked it all would have worked out how they both wanted it to. Alanna could become a knight, and Thom could do whatever it was he wanted to do with magic.

Unfortunately for her Thom was a coward. So Thom went off to the castle (lucky him) the other day to learn the fighting arts were, he could also learn magic with other pages and squires that had magical aptitude.

While Alanna was forced to go to the convent were she would be taught the correct ways for a lady to behave with dull lessons on such things like how to curtsy or flirt in the correct

Alanna watched as they reached one of the most boring places in the world where she would then spend the next 7 years.

She saw other girls arrive in their carriages all dressed up, and giggling quietly to each other saying what a lovely place. Alanna called it a waste of good space.

* * *

She was taken to the head mother (is that what there called) to be questioned and given maids that would serve her until she hired her own. 

The head mother was not exactly an ugly women but you could hardly call her pretty, she had blonde hair that looked as if it had been styled one to many times. And her skin was so pale as if it had never seen the sunlight or the outdoors for that matter.

She had been studying Alanna for a while that Alanna was getting worried that she might have fallen asleep, when she spoke.

"mmm...not bad, a bit to much muscle but we'll soon fix that, I have had a maid selected for you that will serve you for 7 years until you got to court, ARE YOU LISTENING GIRL"

Alanna had been miles away at that moment only snapping back into reality as she heard the 'mother' yell at her.

"What...err yes lady?"

"Don't say what girl, you say excuse me"

"Excuse me madam," Alanna smiled. The smile was so fake, it hurt her cheeks.

Well so that's it I hope people review , and yes I spelt Alanna right cause I edited it this time, if you have any ideas send them when you review I would love to hear them, and when I say Danes do it better I mean they make better cheese, its true they do.

Toodaloofor now and farewell.


	3. You Are No Longer Of Trebond

**YOU ARE NO LONGER OF TREBOND**

Ciao people, I have decided to proofread things a bit more I never realised what a bad speller I am. So thanks for telling me and thanks for offering to help I might need it later, like last time any ideas you've got I would love to hear them. So R and R. and here is the chapter, I LOVE HARVARTI CHEESE.

"Stop that you silly girl, its one step left and three steps right, not one step each way. PAY ATTENTION"

Alanna sighed. This was exactly what she had heard everyday for the past week and she was sick of it. And couldn't bear to think she would be doing this for 7 years.

She (like I said) had been there for a week and what a week it was, she never knew they had so many "waste of time" classes like stitching, dancing, flirting and even a writing invitations classes. And by what her teachers said she had no doubt that she as the worst in all her classes.

Worst of all she hadn't made any friends - even the servants laughed at her. She had never been completely alone before.

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Allana was walking along the corridors covered with, pink flowers and white washed walls. To her room when a maid came up to her.

"The head mother would like to see you, my lady." Alanna struggled with the urge to get sarcastic with the girl so she just rolled her eyes, thanked the girl, and walked briskly towards the head mother's rooms. Seeing the head mother was never a good thing for Alanna, because it always involved Alanna getting in trouble and then being punished.

As she walked there thoughts were going through her head of what she might have done this time. It could be that they had found out it was her who let the frog loose, during supper yesterday. She hoped they hadn't.

She stopped, waited then knocked on the large oak pine doors, a servant opened them for her and she saw the mother and a man with his head turned the other way, he had bright red hair, like her own. It must be her father.

Her first reaction was to say what are you doing here but she restrained herself and just coughed, they turned around it was father, she curtsied hoping it was right only to stumble and fall down.

He looked down on her with a frown on his face, "I see what you mean, but she is only twelve shall we not give her a trial," he said to head mother, completely ignoring Alanna.

"She's had 3 months to change. I say take my advice and do it as soon as possible"

Finally they turned to look at me, father still had a frown but this time it was a sadder expression. "Alanna, umm... I need to speak to you about something regarding your performance here"

"Im sorry father I can do better its just it's so new a..."

He cut her off" No Alanna like the head-mother said you have had 3 months, I have to put a stop to it before you further embarrass our family. You are no longer of trebond I disown you from your family, we will no longer recognise one other as kin"

* * *

So how was it , yes I spell checked it go me, So pleases R and R, and remember tell me if you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them.


	4. Goodbye

So then how was it, yes im trying to get someone to proof it for me but how?

Thanks Booksquirt I'll consider it, either the Shang or the rogue , or a random idea could be cathrak but I doubt it.

So hear it is Chapter four.

**_Goodbye

* * *

_**

_I am a dreamer but when I wake._

_You can't break my spirit it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on remember me._

_Remember us and all we used to be._

_(From goodbye my lover James Blunt yes, I know it's about lovers but so)

* * *

_

She had almost finished packing her belongings into lots of different saddle bags she didn't know what else to do, she just felt so limp and rejected so for once in Alanna's Life she had nothing to say no one to get angry at she just couldn't.

He (not her father) had given her money and clothing even a horse, as long as she promised never to recognize him if they passed in the street , like he thought she would stay in Tortall fat chance of that happening. She was going to get as far way as possible. (after she said farewell to her brother and her friend george( yes she does no him they umm met when he was doing business near the convent)

* * *

_(thoms point of view)_

Thom wasn't the best at any martial art or weapon, he thought but he was getting bored of Captain Sklaw going on at him consistently. How did he except Thom to improve if he was yelling at him consistently.

Thom was walking back to hi chambers, when his friend's strode up to him "Hey Thom, are you serving at the Grand Ball," Jonathon of conte asked.

Raoul groaned. "Mithros, somebody tell me why we have these?"

Gareth or gary as he was known by his friends laughed" geez don't you know anything dear friend its so we can go and see if there are any young beautiful maidens to court" ,

Thom cut in "yeah that'll work since were serving them and i always get dumped at a table with old dumpy couples"

* * *

_(Alanna's View)_

She had just arrived at the dancing dove, and was telling george what had happened.

"Wait your saying that Thom is your brother, Humph how did that happen"

"and whats that supposed to mean george"

"well umm... your very different, i would never have picked it"

"oh yeah definetly, were only twins' (she said in a sarcastic undertone) "So don't tease, george he may be hopeless. but he's my brother and i love him"

"yes, well...umm were do you think you'll be adventurin off to lass"

'im not sure, mabye the shang , (laughing) or i could join the rogue"

* * *

_(next day alanna goes to say farewell to thom)_

Thom saw Alanna approaching from the city's back roads long before she saw him.

Alanna Stopped directly in front of him, planted her feet firmly on the ground and stared at Thom, working her jaw up and down as if she wanted to talk but was unable to get the words to roll of her tongue.

Then she punched Thom on the nose/chin.

It hurt

Wincing Thom faced his sister "I guess I deserved that"

"That you did, we have to talk'

"Now"

"It can't wait, I have been disowned , and I need your help brother, not just your knowledge but your love"

_So that's it_

As they walked to his rooms, Thom kept glancing at Alanna out of the corner of his eye. Finally he said in a low voice, "I missed you"

"As did I" she smiled at him, the first real one in months.

* * *

Ok yes i know, i didnt say whether she would officially go to the shang, because i couldnt find a good spot but she is i sorta said it "mabye the shang". so thanks and please remember R and R. 


	5. The Meeting

Yes ive finally done the 5th chapter yeah go me so hope you all like it. And remember R and R. Please. (cuteface)

* * *

So, Thom, how is the training? I see you are still alive so I take that as a good sign Allana added jokingly, as she remembered Thom's abilities with weapons that really it was sad.

"Not bad Lana, like you said I _have _managed to stay alive for the time being. Though it would not surprise me if but a babe could beat me, and well I make do with the books in the library to keep me entertained. And what about you sister dearest? How's the convent been?

Allana shriveled her face in disgust, "_just terrific! _That is, if I enjoyed _torturing _myself, and if that day ever comes I'll know the perfect place." Thom roared with laughter, "Yep same old Allana! So still a kickass with the weapons? "

"Well I have err… what's the word, met some interesting people who were happy to teach me" Alanna said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Thom grinned, "Very well sister, I'll have to leave it at that because I, have the wonderful duty's at the ball tonight so we'll meet here again tomorrow, after my lessons, oh yeah this is your room." And with a warm goodbye, Thom left to attend to his squire duties.

* * *

As it was only midday and she figured that all the squires and pages would either be preparing for there duties or in classes.

Therefore, the practice courts would be free for her to practice some weaponry.

* * *

She had set up four different targets and was alternating her shots at random between the four different ranges, never firing at the same one more than twice in a row. Remembering what her friends had said, _"If you fire at the same target, you'll begin to rely on the first shot to determine your direction and elevation. That way you'll never learn to throw instinctively" _

Frowning in concentration, she let her four daggers fly at the targets. One after the other, in rapid succession, they flashed across the ground thudding into the targets.

* * *

She nodded in satisfaction; every dagger had hit its mark in the inner ring of the bulls eye itself.

She had just collected the daggers and was preparing to throw again, when the sound of footsteps behind her made her turn.

She didn't recognize Him, only that he had jet-black hair and was about as old as her biological father. However, she nodded a greeting hoping he couldn't tell she was a girl.

"Good day, what brings you here"

"Well I heard someone practicing from my study, for I thought it was a bit odd since it's after midday and all pages and squires are inside yet one is here"

"Err im not a page" And with that she ran away.

* * *

Ok so fine she didnt go to the shang yet but she will soon at the man was the kingonly she didnt know, thanks to everyone for there reviews. 


	6. Shang's and lovers

Ok hi everyone this is the 6th chapter finally, and theres some fluff yeah, do please tell me if you think it's good (the story and the fluff that is) well here it is remember R and R.

* * *

"I'm not sure I want you to go again I mean I just got you back Alanna" Thom said as he longed sadly at his sister.

"Thom I can't stay here what if I run into to well, father and anyway I need to get out and explore, not to worry I'll write and let you in on all my travels." She replied cheerfully.

"Well goodbye, Alanna make sure to write I'll miss you"

"Oh yeah and Thom if you ever chance by the dancing dove give em a wave for me" She grinned. And with that kicked moonlight and rode off (ok she like got a horse from err George)

"The dancing wha.. Alanna," (he sighed) then watched her hair like a beacon of light until he could no longer see it any more. And went back inside.

Groaned as he remembered he was meant to be mucking out stalls as a punishment (for not participating to his fullest in swordplay), well he'd just have to make up an excuse, although he doubted it would make a difference.

* * *

Four Years later

A girl was leaning against an oak, as she read letters from friends congratulating her for and was soon to become the youngest Shang in 100 yrs.

She had finished them all but one, her brothers she opened it and began to read grinning, her brother was squire to Sir Marten he was glad after all Sir Marten was desk knight and well that suited Thom just fine (Thom had found George and the dancing dove)

As she was so engrossed in the letter, she did not see someone come up behind the tree and her.

"BOO"

"Holy"

"Tch tch, my dear lioness (she's called the lioness so meh) tacky"

"I was reading" she replied defiantly, than grinned as he pulled her towards him and then his mouth met hers in a surge of passion.

They surfaced, breathless

"I take it you missed me" She grinned up at him, "maybe".

A little while later after they had, caught up (cough, cough) they walked back to the Shang domain and Alanna questioned Liam (the dude she was making out with) about what he had seen ect. (He had been made Shang the year before).

* * *

So how do we like it, do review and tell me. Sorry im not that great a fluff writer, but hey im trying thank you to epobbp and nicolerenea for updating on my last chapter I hope you enjoy this. 


End file.
